


Чувствуй себя как дома-2, или Убирайся к черту!

by mara333



Series: Необычный день [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US), Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Не закончен





	

**Author's Note:**

> Не закончен

Рэнди был хорошим актером, очень хорошим актером. Поэтому, проснувшись в лофте, он не заматерился, не вскочил с постели. Даже не врезал Брайану, притянувшему его к своему возбужденному телу. А просто взял того за подбородок и заглянул в глаза, еще подернутые сонной поволокой.  
\- Помоги себе сам. В душе.  
Брайан сморгнул. Хватило одного внимательного взгляда, чтобы он отпихнул от себя Рэнди.  
\- Мать вашу, это когда-нибудь закончится?!  
Мужчина вскочил с постели и скрылся в ванной. Ну, то есть Рэнди надеялся, что именно там, потому что не мог видеть. Знаете ли, затруднительно держать глаза открытыми, когда понимаешь, что оказался в параллельной реальности и способ вернуться неизвестен. Ну почему он ни разу не спросил Гейла, как тот переносился обратно? Нельзя было понять систему перемещений туда-обратно, вспоминая поведение Брайана, потому что в него поведении просто не было системы.  
Рэнди глухо застонал, переворачиваясь лицом в подушку. Почему он не увлекался фантастикой в детстве? Возможно, было бы легче пережить все это, зная, что с людьми, пусть и вымышленными, случается еще и не такое. Кстати, о вымышленных людях.  
Рэнди прислушался. Справа, за окном, шумел Питтсбург, слева – вода. Кажется, Брайан последовал его совету. Пусть теперь Рэнди был гостем, но установленное между ними правило, похоже, все еще действовало. Следовало подумать о том, как вести себя при остальных. Судя по тому, что они видели в монтажной, нельзя отклоняться от роли, иначе это скажется на отснятом материале. А вот вопрос: то, что они делают сейчас, появится на пленке?  
\- Если ты не хочешь, чтобы Джастина выгнали из колледжа, поднимай свой зад, - Брайан спокойно сушил волосы полотенцем, стоя обнаженным посреди спальни.  
Рэнди вскочил. Как он мог забыть об ЭТОМ?!  
\- Я не умею рисовать.  
Брайан усмехнулся и повесил полотенце на шею.  
\- Да, это будет забавно.

 

\- Значит, это был ты?  
Гейл вопросительно поднял брови, торопливо глотая кофе.  
\- Все то время, когда Брайан не прикасался ко мне, это был не Брайан, а ты.  
\- Не все время. Ночь после клуба и утро неделю назад – это был я.  
\- А в тот раз, когда я был..?  
\- Нет, это Брайан.  
Парень отставил стакан с соком и ушел в комнату. Слышно было, как хлопнули о стену дверки шкафа, открываясь.  
\- Черт, только не говори, что ты натурал!  
\- Был до одного памятного вечера. Вот Рэнди, он – открытый гей. А я – не знаю.  
Когда Джастин вновь вошел в кухню, на нем была одежда Рэнди. Вещи были ему по размеру, и отлично шли хозяину, но на этом парне смотрелись странно.  
\- Здесь совсем нет его вещей.  
\- У Рэнди своя квартира, он просто остается иногда.  
\- Вы встречаетесь?  
\- Нет, мы… - Гейл попытался найти нужное слово, но не смог. А действительно, что они? Они были друзьями. Уже любовниками. И все еще коллегами. Но у него недавно была девушка, он не может встречаться с Рэнди! И вообще…  
Уголки рта Джастина дернулись.  
\- Ну почему так: реальность другая, а я все в том же дерьме?  
В этот день за рулем сидел Гейл. По пути в студию он вводил Джастина в курс происходящего. Парень увлеченно слушал об особенностях актерской профессии, но поняв, что и самому придется играть на камеру, изменился в лице.  
\- Ну, нет! Я даже в школьных постановках не участвовал!  
\- Тебе не придется делать ничего необычного, просто изображай себя самого.  
\- А можно как-нибудь без меня обойтись?  
\- Нет.  
\- Черт!  
Джастин отвернулся к окну, прижав правую руку к животу.  
Непонятно было, повезло им или наоборот. В павильоне было совсем немного народа, и текст учить не пришлось. Снимали постельную сцену. Джастин приложил все усилия, чтобы не психовать, но находиться в лофте и одновременно не там, было слишком странно. За шумом крови в ушах он не разобрал, что крикнул режиссер, но через мгновение его развернули сильные руки, и…  
Это был Брайан. С опасным блеском в глазах и фирменной улыбкой.  
Джастин уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, обнимая, ведя руками по спине, чувствуя ладони Брайана на своей коже. Потянувшись за поцелуем, он забыл обо всем. Губы Брайана были так знакомо требовательны, а руки совершенно по-хозяйски сжимали его зад. Джастин довольно застонал, а Брайан разорвал поцелуй и потерся носом о его шею. Парень лишь на мгновение открыл глаза, бросив взгляд через плечо Брайана…  
…и увидел операторов. Он оттолкнул мужчину и съежился на краю постели.  
\- Я не могу. Мать вашу, просто не могу!  
\- Джас… Рэнди, в чем дело?  
\- Стоп! Да что у вас там опять?! Хватит ломать мне график! Сегодня никто не уйдет, пока мы не снимем все, что намечено!  
Джастин завернулся в предложенный ассистентом халат и поспешил убраться подальше. Это было слишком! Благодаря актерскому таланту Гейла две реальности слились и перемешались – к такому Джастин не был готов.

\- В каких, черт возьми, космических далях ты был, когда я говорил, что все это просто игра?!  
Джастин вздохнул. Пожалуй, это было главное отличие Брайна и Гейла Харольда: там, где из первого слова приходилось вытаскивать клещами, второго было не остановить.  
\- А почему ты не слышал, что я не привык сверкать голым задом перед такой толпой?  
\- Вот только не надо! А темные комнаты? А стриптиз на вечеринке в честь короля «Вавилона»?  
\- Это другое.  
Гейл взъерошил волосы и устало опустился на стул. Гримеры благоразумно ускользнули еще в начале разговора, и теперь только они двое отражались в ярко подсвеченных зеркалах.  
\- Слушай, я понимаю, это не просто. Сам не люблю обнаженку, но такая работа, - актер покачал головой. – Интересно, как Рэнди объяснял все это Брайану?  
\- Вот уж у кого проблем с обнаженкой точно не было!  
Оба улыбнулись.  
\- Просто это… неправильно.  
\- Ты же художник.  
Джастин заинтересовано поднял взгляд.  
\- Представь, что это натура для картины.  
Парень задумался. Судя по всему, возвращаться на площадку все равно придется, и способ примириться с реальностью, который предлагал Гейл, мог сработать. Джастин внимательно посмотрел на партнера.  
\- Хорошо. А не мог бы ты… чуть меньше быть Брайаном?  
Гейл приподнял брови. Слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно.

На этот раз он точно расслышал: «Мотор!». Его вновь развернули, обняли, поцеловали. Джастин почувствовал, как желудок снова нервно сжимается и переворачивается, но тут у самого уха раздался шепот: «Выпьем пива?» Пришлось спрятать лицо на плече Гейла, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Узел внутри ослаб.  
Брайан Кинни никогда бы такого не сказал.

 

Рука дрожала. При всем старании и концентрации ее упорно вело в сторону, и на бумаге оставались нервные полосы, вместо уверенных штрихов. Рэнди сжал зубы. Играть художника и быть им – две абсолютно разные вещи, и как бы он не старался сейчас включить актерский дар, это не помогало.  
А начиналось все вполне неплохо. У Джастина здесь не было друзей, так что не пришлось беспокоиться о странностях своего поведения. Все же на всякий случай Рэнди старался не выходить из образа. Теоретические занятия напомнили то время, когда он сам учился в колледже. Он старался записывать лекции подробно, чтобы Джастин потом смог воспользоваться конспектами. Странно это было: делать записи для парня, который даже не должен существовать.  
\- Мистер Тейлор?  
Рэнди поднял взгляд. Преподаватель хмуро разглядывал на его рисунке то, что должно было быть кувшином и яблоками.  
\- Мистер Тейлор, задержитесь после занятия, пожалуйста.  
Так, если он срочно не исправит ситуацию, никакие конспекты Джастину уже не понадобятся.  
Когда аудитория почти опустела, Рэнди подошел к преподавателю. Он не помнил его имени, ведь в сценарии ему уделяли не так много внимания.  
\- Простите, сэр, я понимаю, что это никуда не годится. Просто рука еще не полностью восстановилась.  
\- Мистер Тейлор, мне казалось, вы уже решили эту проблему?  
\- Да, но иногда травма напоминает о себе.  
\- Мне бы очень не хотелось терять такого студента, но могу только повторить: если вы не будете справляться с учебной программой, нам придется расстаться с вами.  
\- Я все понял, спасибо, сэр.

Рэнди как раз взялся за следующую книгу, когда вошел Брайан. Не останавливаясь, мужчина прошел в спальню, покосившись на заваленный литературой диван. Черт, вот надо ж уметь так смотреть! Рэнди больше не мог сосредоточиться на учебнике по рисунку. Тихая музыка, помогавшая собраться с мыслями, стала почти не слышна за звуками, которые производил Брайан. Рэнди честно старался, но просто не мог не отслеживать его передвижения. Хлопнули дверцы шкафа. Стукнул ящик комода. В ванной зашумела вода. Он едва улавливал звук бегущей воды, но все равно тот казался оглушающим, потому что нес с собой неизвестность.  
Что будет делать Брайан? Как себя с ним вести? Забыть обо всем и на один вечер стать Джастином?  
\- Какого черта ты захламил квартиру?  
Ну вот, не уследил. Рэнди откинулся на спинку дивана, чтобы не пришлось задирать голову, глядя на Брайана, стоящего слишком близко.  
\- Не смог справиться с заданием в классе, и злобный старикашка пригрозил мне отчислением. Ну, то есть не мне, Джастину. Нужно как-то продержаться до его возвращения.  
\- И ты решил стать художником? – Брайан взял один из самоучителей.  
\- Ты же смог притвориться актером, может, и у меня получится.  
Рэнди отложил книгу и пошел на кухню.  
\- Садись, поедим, я приготовил ужин.  
Брайан облокотился бедром о стол и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Что? Это ведь работа Джастина.  
\- Мы здесь одни, нет нужды притворяться. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты не Джастин.  
\- Послушай, все, что происходит между вами – а теперь между нами – влияет на то, каким получается сериал. Я, - Рэнди вдохнул поглубже, - я видел твое извинение.  
Брайан не дрогнул.  
\- Этого не было в сценарии, но вы это сделали, и все появилось на пленке. Не знаю, как отбираются такие моменты, я вообще не понимаю, что происходит! Но нам придется быть осторожными.  
Рэнди замер, ожидая решения. Брайан довольно долго пристально смотрел ему в глаза, а потом улыбнулся.  
\- Что ж, давай поедим. Солнышко.  
Рэнди наполнил тарелки и отнес к обеденному столу, пока Брайан занимал свое место. Все в этой ситуации было странным. Рэнди еще не приходилось накрывать для кого-то стол. У него были свидания, но они проходили по большей части в кафешках или ресторанчиках, где все делали официанты. Сегодняшний вечер был слишком… домашним. И поведение Брайана, словно такой ужин был в порядке вещей, окончательно выбивало его из колеи.  
\- Не называй меня Солнышком.  
\- Если тебе нужна достоверность, придется терпеть.  
Рэнди только вздохнул. Он вяло жевал салат, хотя еще недавно готов был наброситься на него с особым усердием.  
\- Надеюсь, твои зрители не решат, что я стал монахом.  
Рэнди вскинул недоуменный взгляд.  
\- Ну, ты ведь против секса со мной.  
Теперь аппетит окончательно пропал.

Рэнди вновь перевернулся и вздохнул. Он ворочался уже час, пытаясь уснуть. Брайан ушел сразу после ужина, сказав, что его лучше не ждать. Посидев над книгами еще пару часов, Рэнди решил, что день и так был слишком долгим, пора и отдохнуть. Во сне время всегда идет быстрее. Но вот когда не можешь уснуть, оно тянется резиновой лентой, приводя мысли в сумбур. Может, стоило рискнуть и пойти с Брайаном?  
Рэнди повернулся на бок. И внезапно на него накатило осознание того, что произошло. Он попал в другой мир. В чертов придуманный мир, где весь его личный опыт ничего не значил, потому что Рэнди оказался в шкуре другого парня. Вот же гадство! А если он не сможет выбраться? Что, если он застрял здесь навсегда?! Один среди ненастоящих людей!  
Набирающая обороты паника была погашена одним единственным звуком. Закрылась дверь лофта. С бешено стучащим сердцем Рэнди слушал, как Брайан нетвердой походкой идет в спальню, как шуршит снимаемая им одежда. Звякнула пряжка ремня, и кровать прогнулась под весом еще одного тела.  
Рэнди не открывал глаз, стараясь дышать спокойно. Спину обдало жаром крепкого тела, а его ноги оказались прижаты к матрасу сильным бедром. Ладонь поползла по животу, притягивая ближе к Брайану. Но в этих жестах не было желания, только нежность. И Рэнди вдруг подумал, что даже в этом безумии есть еще один живой, настоящий человек.  
Брайан зарылся носом в волосы на его затылке и пробормотал:  
\- Надеюсь, утром ты вернешься.  
Еще пару минут Рэнди ждал продолжения, но понял, что слышит лишь ровное дыхание. Брайан спал. И словно сработал спусковой крючок: на Рэнди накатила приятная истома, и незаметно для себя он уснул.

\- Ну, вот тут ты и живешь. То есть Рэнди живет…  
\- Ясно, - они с Гейлом обошли квартиру и вернулись в гостиную. – Уютно.  
\- Да, похоже, Рэнди повезло с квартирой больше, чем мне, - Гейл остановился в дверях. – Ладно, устраивайся, позвоню утром.  
\- Может, останешься?  
Гейл замер вполоборота к двери и посмотрел на Джастина.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Просто… все слишком странно. Не хочу оставаться один.  
Гейл усмехнулся, и парень насторожился.  
\- Что?  
\- Никогда не ночевал в этой квартире – обычно мы зависаем у меня.  
Джастин мягко улыбнулся и подошел к Гейлу, встав очень близко. Он взялся за полу куртки Гейла и хитро посмотрел на того.  
\- Все бывает в первый раз.  
Мужчина ответил улыбкой и прошелся кончиками пальцев по светлым волосам.  
\- Иди-ка ты спать. Я лягу на диване.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Джастин. Я - не Брайан.  
\- Знаю, - парень отпустил куртку и пригладил ткань, мягко пройдясь рукой по груди Гейла. – Знаю.


End file.
